


Happy New Year

by JuliaBaggins



Series: Something Real [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have a really nice start into the New Year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having kind of a hard time atm so I thought writing something cute would help. It did, yippie.
> 
> So here's a bit of New Year's fluff :)

It was the last day of the old year and it was still snowing heavily in London. The whole city was covered in white, the traffic was even more chaotic than usual and Merlin was busy in Arthur's kitchen. He was looking for something that could be turned into a proper meal but this task was really hard as none of them had left the flat since Christmas. It was not like Arthur or Merlin had found it necessary in any way to go out, but now, Merlin frowned at another empty cupboard. So far, he had found some sugar, a carrot in a suspicious shade of grey that seemed to have been forgotten in the fridge for quite some time and a little bowl filled with yoghurt. Merlin finally sighed in resignation. Though he had actually wanted to cook something, he picked up his phone to order some pizza. Better than nothing. 

 

Arthur was woken by Merlin’s soft fingers in his hair, followed by a touch to his lips.

“Keep your eyes closed.”, was whispered in Arthur’s ear. He smiled.

“And open your mouth.”

Arthur did as he was ordered.

“Hm, is that pizza?”

Arthur took a bite of the piece of pizza Merlin was holding and finally, Arthur opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. They shared a smile, a kiss that tasted of tomatoes and cheese as well as the rest of the pizza and some more time in Arthur’s comfortable bed…

 

The hours passed and it wasn’t until 2PM that Arthur and Merlin found themselves somewhere that wasn’t Arthur’s bed – precisely said, on his sofa. The heating wasn’t working as well as they would have liked it so Arthur had wrapped a blanket around both of them, additionally to his own arms around Merlin. Arthur could barely see anything of Merlin except for his hair, his eyes and a lot of fluffy red blanket. 

Arthur smiled, once again – since Merlin had gotten back to England about two weeks ago it was like the smile was glued onto Arthur’s face. And he loved that. As well as he loved Merlin, though he hadn’t told him that yet, at least not when he was awake.

“I'm really glad that the club gave me a few days off between Christmas and the New Year.”

“And you don’t regret your decision to stay at home?”

Arthur thought of the picture Lance had send him that morning, a selfie of him at some breathtakingly beautiful beach at the other end of the world. He remembered how two other of his team members had asked him if he would like to join them to a skiing trip to Austria. And he felt Merlin’s soft heartbeat against his own chest.

“I couldn’t imagine a better place to spend it.”

Merlin moved his head a bit to be able to look at Arthur. His nose became visible from within the depths of fluffy red as well as his ears. Arthur had to laugh at how adorable that sight was and his laugh caused him a playful punch to his side. 

 

Arthur and Merlin had discussed the opportunity of visiting one of the city’s many New Year’s parties or the official celebrations at the river, but finally, they decided to stay at home. Or rather _on top_ of home, as they took two chairs, every blanket they could find and a bottle of champagne to the roof with them as they got there half an hour before midnight. They made themselves comfortable, placing the chairs as close to each other as possible and arranging the blankets around them. They watched the city beneath them, the dark sky and listened to the silence that wrapped around the year’s last minutes.

 

A minute before midnight, Arthur and Merlin got up from their chairs. Merlin shifted slightly in the cold, Arthur put an arm around his shoulders and they waited together with the rest of London for the New Year to start.

The clocks declared that it was midnight and the fireworks above the Thames started. From Arthur's roof they had a first class view of the bright stars flying into a cold winter sky and both of them watched in silence for a few moments before Arthur gently cupped Merlin’s face and kissed him.

The fireworks were still exploding above them when Merlin and Arthur broke their kiss and both spoke at the same time.

 

"Happy New Year, Arthur.", was what Merlin said with a smile.

"I love you.", were Arthur's words.

 

They looked at each other, Arthur's cheeks started to turn red and Merlin studied his face while his own was filled with something that Arthur _hoped_ to be surprise. Surprise, in a good way.

“Merlin, I'm... Well, guess now it's out.” 

Arthur tried a relaxed smile but he felt like it wasn’t really working.

Merlin’s mouth was open and the colorful stars painted pretty patterns on the snow.

 

“Please say something.”

There was a hint of desperation in Arthur’s voice while Merlin remained silent. It was just then that Arthur noticed the single tear that was rolling down Merlin's cheek, reflecting the firework’s colors.

Arthur carefully raised his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“Merlin?”

Another tear followed.

 

“Oh, _Arthur._ ” Merlin’s voice was a whisper. “I, I love you too. Of course I love you. More than anything.”

 

They were still kissing when the firework above their heads finally stopped and left them to the darkness of the year’s first hour…

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I wish you a lovely start into the New Year and I hope that your 2016 will be fantastic! ♡
> 
> Comments would make my day :)


End file.
